


Squabbling

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [25]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-23
Updated: 2007-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika and Leorio help Gon and Killua make up after a dispute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squabbling

**"There's three sides to every story: yours, mine, and the cold hard truth."**  
  
"We can't allow this to continue, Leorio." Kurapika got to his feet, glancing back and forth between the two doors. "It isn't right for them to be fighting like this. We need to find out what happened between them."  
  
"Ah." Leorio nodded, rising and heading towards the door on the right.  
  
"Leorio." Kurapika glared at the dark-haired man when Leorio paused and turned to look at him. The future doctor sighed, pulling a coin from his pocket. Kurapika nodded in agreement, and Leorio flipped it. "Heads."  
  
Leorio snatched the coin from the air. He slammed it against the back of his left hand and pulled his right hand away. Shaking his head, Leorio put the coin back into his pocket and headed across the room to the other door. Kurapika smiled as he went and knocked on the door Leorio had originally approached.  
  
"Gon?" He called through the wood. "I'm coming in."  
  
Kurapika exchanged a last good-luck glance with Leorio, and entered Gon's room.  
  


**~**

  
  
"Killua...?" Gon said as he tentatively pushed open Killua's door.  
  
"Gon?" Killua looked up, and smiled a little. "I'm sorry about -"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, too," Gon said. He smiled. "Friends?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Killua tried to sound nonchalant about it, but the sparkle in his eyes completely gave him away. "You want to go for ice cream?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
The two hurried out the door without a backward glance. Kurapika leaned in the doorframe, looking down at Leorio, who still sat in the chair by Killua's desk.  
  
"Gon said something about fishing and a basket of flowers?" Kurapika offered. Leorio shrugged.  
  
"Maybe something to do with chocolate and a pretty girl," he replied, shaking his head.  
  
"Well, at least it's over now."  
  
"Yep. Dinner?"  
  
"I'm not cooking for you agai-"  
  
"Take-out it is!"  
  
Dinner was delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> I was disappointed with this when I wrote and I still am, so a re-write may be forthcoming eventually.


End file.
